


Tommy is short and Finch is tall

by My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I may do more, M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate/pseuds/My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate
Summary: Imagine person a (the shorter of the pair) always finding creative ways to reach person b to kiss them. Like climbing on top of a stack of books, jumping on one of those small trampolines, and even just climbing up person b’s side. Now imagine person b watching person a with a loving smile each time they do it before rewarding them with a kiss.There was major thing Tommy disliked about Finch. Finch was very tall, and Tommy was almost a head shorter. So he had to find inventive ways to kiss him. Thankfully, Tommy was was creative.





	Tommy is short and Finch is tall

_Prompt from otp-prompt_

_Imagine person a (the shorter of the pair) always finding creative ways to reach person b to kiss them. Like climbing on top of a stack of books, jumping on one of those small trampolines, and even just climbing up person b’s side. Now imagine person b watching person a with a loving smile each time they do it before rewarding them with a kiss._

 

There was major thing Tommy disliked about Finch. Finch was very tall, and Tommy was almost a head shorter. So he had to find inventive ways to kiss him. Thankfully, Tommy was was creative. 

Tommy’s first way was a step ladder. That made him taller then Finch, but he also hit the ceiling with his head when he tried to be smug about it.

Tommy’s second way was a stack of books. That worked much better, but Tommy didn’t have the heart to do it twice to the books.

Tommy’s third way was trying to climb Finch like a tree. That failed because Tommy was the stronger of the two, Finch couldn’t really pick him up. They had laughed about it though.

Fourth attempt, put a cat on his head. Tommy was tired, without coffee, and maybe hungover when he tried that. But Finch had a picture of Tommy with their cat on his head.

Tommy’s fifth try, a trampoline. That worked, to a extent. But Les wanted his trampoline back at the end of the day.

Tommy’s sixth try and the one that ended up working best was hopping onto the counter. Finch would kiss him and ask him to scoot over a little. That was what Tommy did most of the time.

**Author's Note:**

> F L O O F


End file.
